Various embodiments of grips have been used on handles to aid to a user in holding, carrying, pushing, pulling, guiding or steering an object. Grips can wear out over time and are not easily replaceable due to the difficulty of obtaining the correct replacement for the application. Sometimes makeshift grips are used, but if the grip is not specified or installed correctly, the makeshift grip can lead to discomfort, operational problems, or safety hazards when used. The present invention provides a solution for a new or replacement gripping system for a handle.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.